Hattori Hanta
(Midfielder) |number = 4 |element = Wood |team = *'Inakuni' *'Inakuni Raimon' |seiyuu = Tomatsu Haruka |va = Christine Marie Cabanos |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle |debut_anime = Episode 001 (Ares) |debut_manga = Chapter 001 (Ares)}} Hattori Hanta ( ) is a midfielder of Inakuni Raimon. He previously played for Inakuni before it got disbanded. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven SD'' *''"An enthusiastic ninja fan who learned ninja techniques through an online course. He makes light-footed movements due to his small frame. Often he is mistaken for a girl because of his appearance."'' Appearance Hattori has black eyes, grey hair and is the shortest of his team. He also wears a black scarf that mostly covers his hair. He has a somewhat androgynous appearance, as Shiratoya Nae mistakes him for a girl. Personality Hattori is a nice and cheerful guy, but he can be very serious sometimes and has a good sense of observation. For example, he was the first one to realize that Teikoku were planning something when they wore special shoes that slowed them down and the first one to break through Hakuren's strategy when he saw everybody following Nae. During the latter match, he also revealed that he's a big fan of ninjas, primarily in movies, and fancies himself to be a ninja in training. He's also good friend with Iwato. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin'' Hattori was a part of Inakuni before it got disbanded by their coach, Fuyukai Suguru. The team and Kozoumaru Sasuke later decided to go to Inazuma Town to play soccer there and Hattori talked with Iwato Takashi about their decision. Leaving Inakunijima, they arrived at Inazuma Town while staying at the Kogarashi Manor and the players became members of Inakuni Raimon. Their first match was against Seishou Gakuen but Hattori and his teammates were easily overwhelmed by the players of Seishou Gakuen, losing 1-10. After the match ended, everybody except Kozoumaru started to cry for losing, but after Shimabukuro Ikutarou offered to sponsor their team, everybody became happy again. Raimon's next match was against Minodouzan and the only members who were assigned a task were Iwato and Hiura. While Iwato was trying to clean the wall of graffiti, Hattori spotted Li Kobun drawing more graffiti and wasn't happy to see him sabotage Iwato's work. During the match between Inakuni Raimon and Teikoku Gakuen, unlike the others, Hattori was the only one who stayed back with Umihara Norika while the others moved up after seeing Teikoku's plays. When Sakuma Jirou used Koutei Penguin 2gou with Fudou Akio and Jimon Daiki in the second half, he, Hiyori Masakatsu and Okuiri Hiro used Gravity Cage to successfully stop Koutei Penguin 2gou. In the end, Inakuni Raimon was able to win from Teikoku Gakuen with 4-3. During the match between Raimon and Hakuren, Hattori was the one who broke through their strategy, because he realized that the fans who wore bunny ears were the ones who conducted Nae's formation on the field, who in turn were conducted by Shiratoya Kanbei's hand gestures. He stated that deciphering codes was a ninja's specialty and revealed that he knew ninja skills because he passed the ninja exam on the correspondence and he watched a lot of movies. During the match, he mastered the art of clairvoyance, inspired from a movie he watched, and used this to create his first solo hissatsu, Ninpou Gamagaeru, which scored the fourth goal for his team. In the end, Raimon won with a score of 5-4. After the match ended, Nae told him that they should play together again as fellow female players, which made Hattori angry because he's a boy. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Along with the rest of his team, Hattori was present when Inazuma Japan was announced but he wasn't selected as a member. He appeared later during the surprise party prepared for the members of Inazuma Japan, before they left to Russia for the FFI tournament. Sometime after the FFI, he and Inakuni Raimon members transferred back to Inakuni and competed in the Football Frontier Autumn Tournament. They were going to start a match against Raimon at the end of the series. Hissatsu Anime only * |Inazuma Eleven AC: All Stars| * |Inazuma Eleven SD| Inakuni Raimon * * * * ---- Inakuni * * * * }} Gallery Hattori without his scarf.png|Hattori without his scarf. EL01 11.png|Hattori Hanta's Eleven License. EP-01-011.png|EP-01-011. EP-02-007.png|EP-02-007. EP-03-007.png|EP-03-007. EPD-01-007.png|EPD-01-007. EP-P-006.png|EP-P-006. Hattori AC0 C.png|Common AC Card. DB03-17.png|DB03-17. AS02-18.png|AS02-18. AS03-16.png|AS03-16. Trivia *Hattori's name may be a reference to Hattori Hanzo, a famous samurai often depicted as a ninja in media. *His title is 忍者走法. *Hattori's friendship with Iwato is similar to the friendship between Kurimatsu and Kabeyama. *He shares same voice actress with Nishizono Shinsuke, who also has small appearance. *In the early stages of development Hattori's element was Wind. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters